


APP-arently Destiny Has Other Plans

by EmeraldLight



Series: Destiny Leads Us [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Soulmarks, Swearing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, mention of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Each person bearing a soulmark has one soulmate out there, waiting for them. And yet here Lance and Keith were, staring at the soulmate finder app that had brought them together thanks to their matching marks, looking at a picture of someone who apparently had the same mark.Was it possible for three people to have the same mark? Was it possible for there to be three soulmates?Keith and Lance have just settled into their lives... what will they do with this new information?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro/Original Male Character, Keith/Original Male Character, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Original Male Character, Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Original Male Character
Series: Destiny Leads Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646257
Comments: 37
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



Two years had passed since Keith and Lance had found one another via a dating app. Two years where Lance had come through university with a love of massage therapy, Pidge had flourished while surrounded by electronics, and Keith had moved in the the pair of friends. The two years hadn’t been without struggle, of course. All relationships had their ups and downs, but that was all part of soulmates coming together.

Lance groaned when his phone went off in the middle of the night, lighting up the room briefly before the screen went dark once more. Keith had the ability to sleep through pretty much everything, leaving Lance wondering who dared send a text when it was still dark out. Extracting himself from Keith’s embrace made the other male grumble in his sleep and turn over, putting his back to Lance. The brunette sighed, pushing himself up on one arm so he could reach for his phone, swiping his thumb across the screen to view the message. What he saw sent a chill down his spine.

It was a notification from the soulmate finder app. Lance hadn’t even thought about the app since he and Keith had met and began texting one another. Honestly, he had forgotten about it completely and wasn’t sure why he hadn’t simply deleted it.

Bladder protesting, now that he was awake, Lance moved to his feet and made his way into the bathroom, phone still in hand. Catching sight of his naked form in the mirror made him groan a little, taking note of all the ‘love bites’ Keith had left all over his body.

“Stupid vampire boyfriend,” he muttered, moving to stand in front of the toilet to relieve himself, one hand taking care of business, the other lifting his phone once more.

It had to be a mistake, right? There were only two people in the world with identical marks, that’s the way it worked. That’s the way it had always been. Why was someone contact Lance now? The app was only for use with the soulmarks.

[Pidge] Is that you in the bathroom?

[Lance] Why are you awake?

[Pidge] It’s summer vacation, I don’t need as much sleep as I do during school

[Lance] Something weird is happening with my phone and I’m not sure if I should tell Keith

[Pidge] Ohhh, dick pics again?

[Lance] A soulmate finder notification…

[Pidge] …

[Pidge] Come to my room?

[Lance] I think I should deal with this with Keith…

[Pidge] Sorry, I sometimes forget you have a boyfriend and don’t need me anymore

[Lance] Are you serious?

[Pidge] Nah

[Pidge] Just fucking with you

[Pidge] Just made the offer because Keith has work in like… 3 hours

[Lance] Stupid morning shift…

Lance sighed and flushed the toilet before shutting off the bathroom light and padding back into his bedroom. He chose to wait until about thirty minutes before Keith was supposed to wake up before he woke his boyfriend with a soft kiss.

“Mmm… what a nice wake up call…” Keith smiled into the kiss, opening his eyes slowly and stretching himself along the soft sheets.

“I’m sorry to wake you early, but… can we talk?”

Keith sat up quickly, a frown crossing his face.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? Is it Pidge?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Lance said, sitting down on the bed. “I think it’s better if I show you.” Offering out his phone to Keith, the pair arranged themselves to sit shoulder to shoulder, Lance resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Keith flicked his thumb across the phone screen, taking a moment to register what he was seeing before he turned his head towards Lance.

“You didn’t delete the app?”

“I forgot it was there,” Lance answered honestly. “I’m more confused as to why anyone would want to contact me via an app that finds ones soulmate via soulmarks. I already found you, after all.”

“Have you read the message?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to,” Lance sighed. “I don’t hide things from you, so I wanted to wait until you woke up and we could read it together.” Keith smiled, turning his head for a soft kiss before he wound one arm around Lance’s waist, pulling the slender male closer. With Keith holding the phone, Lance opened the message, revealing two pictures and a greeting.

The first picture contained a soulmark identical to the one Lance and Keith bore, though this person had theirs on what looked to be their ankle.

The second picture was of an attractive male with long, white blonde hair, though his bi-chromial eyes are what stood out the most - one green, one brown. He was smiling almost shyly, looking even more coy and timid that Keith and Lance had been in their pictures.

The message simply read:

//I woke up yesterday and, after twenty three years without one, I have this mark on my ankle. I see you haven’t been active in two years, but I’m taking a chance and sending this message. My name is Axel… I think I’m your soulmate?\\\


	2. Chapter 2

Keith glanced at his boyfriend before letting out a sigh, leaning towards the bedside table to grab his phone.

“I’m going to call in to work…”

“What? You open the facility at five! That’s just… Don’t do that,” Lance groaned, rubbing a hand against his face. “Go, work your shift.”

“Lance…”

“I’ll be okay,” the brunette smiled, leaning closer to Keith and kissing him softly. “I’ll bribe Pidge with energy drinks and crepes so she gets out of bed and let’s me ramble at her.” Keith frowned and sighed before he agreed, stroking his fingers along Lance’s hip before he moved to get off the bed.

Letting the confusion of the morning slip away, just for a little while, Lance allowed himself to blatantly stare at Keith’s naked body as he got dressed. He loved how fit his boyfriend was, especially when Keith would seize him by the hips and lift him off the floor to screw him against the nearest wall. Yes, that was absolutely the best perk.

“I can feel you burning a hole into my asscheeks, McClain,” Keith teased over his shoulder, giving a little wiggle.

“I’m actually enjoying your muscles,” Lance said. “And your tattoo… I thought I wouldn’t like it, but I’m really just daydreaming about running my tongue up your spine.”

“Oi! No sexy talk before work,” Keith pointed at him, trying to ignore the twitch his flaccid length gave as Lance described his thoughts.

“I’m not the one going to work,” Lance grinned. He really did like the tattoo that ran the base of Keith’s hairline right down to his tailbone, even if he had been against it in the beginning. But now that it was healed and Lance was able to put his hands on it, he enjoyed the sight of the intricate constellations. Having to work around the Leo Minor soulmark that graced the space between Keith’s shoulderblades had been the major influence in Keith’s overall design choices, and thankfully he had found a wonderful artist.

“I love you,” Keith smiled, leaning over the bed to press another kiss to Lance’s lips, enjoying the sound of contentment it brought.

“I love you, too,” Lance smiled in return. “Text me on your lunch? Or… I could bring you lunch?” Keith’s smile increased at the idea of Lance coming to eat lunch with him.

“Really?”

“Absolutely, just tell me when your lunch will be and I’ll be there.”

Keith couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend, finishing getting dressed and bidding the brunette goodbye before he was out the front door. Lance flopped back against his pillows, once more lifting his phone to see the pictures and message from a pretty blonde named Axel.

[Lance] I’m going to 7-11 to buy you as much Beaver Buzz as I can afford, then I’m coming back to make you crepes

[Pidge] ...what do you want… I’ve barely been asleep for an hour…

[Lance] Someone else has my soulmark

[Lance] Keith’s soulmark

[Lance] OUR SOULMARK

[Pidge] I’m getting up. I’m showering. I’ll be ready by the time you get back

[Pidge] ...please to be purchasing the root beer flavor and the saskatoon flavor…

Lance didn’t waste time with underwear, a shirt, or socks, tugging his jeans over his hips before he shoved his feet into his sandals, grabbed his phone and wallet, and pulled his university hoodie over his head before he was jogging out the door.

*****

When Keith arrived home from work, he wasn’t surprised to see Lance and Pidge still in the living room, a box of pizza and several cans of Beaver Buzz energy drink on the coffee table, as well as Pidge’s laptop. He had seen Lance while on his lunch, but the brunette had been highly distracted, leaving Keith to simply hold him close while he ate with one hand.

“FINALLY!” Pidge threw her hands up in the air.

“What?” Keith frowned, pulling off his jacket and hanging it by the door.

“You took FOREVER to get home,” she groaned. “Lance wouldn’t even show me the message without you being here, so I’ve just been listening to him ramble while I research the possibility of three people having the same stupid mark.”

“And?” Keith moved pretty much on autopilot, scooping Lance off the couch and moving to sit under him, ignoring the open space at the other end of the couch where he could have sat. Holding Lance in his arms was something he enjoyed, and he had a feeling his boyfriend would need the contact and comfort.

“I can’t find anything in any published or accredited sources, but there are more than a few blog posts online from people who report experiencing this,” Pidge told him, pointing to where her computer screen was being shared to the large TV screen. “Though most of them say it happened when their first soulmate died. A person previously without one of those marks suddenly got one after someone else with the same mark had died.”

Lance gripped Keith’s arms where they wrapped around his waist, still not happy with hearing this news even though he had discussed it with Pidge earlier. Keith hugged his boyfriend tightly, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m right here, don’t worry,” he spoke softly. “I’m not going anywhere, not ever.”

“Pidge only found a handful of people who swear there are three of them with the same mark, but none of the blogs have pictures,” Lance pressed into Keith’s embrace.

“So we can’t actually verify the marks match,” Pidge concluded. “That being said, I’m going to document the shit out of this if it turns out that you two really do have another person out there with the same mark. I could make a lot of money having concrete evidence that soulmarks aren’t as definitive as people make them out to be.”

“I think we have bigger things to focus on, Pidge,” Keith said, not impressed with the way his friend was handling the situation. He and Lance had gone through ups and downs to get to the point their relationship it was at and this sudden suggestion of another soulmate wasn’t making things easier.

“Can I finally see the message?”

Lance nodded and motioned to where his phone sat on the coffee table, untouched since Lance had arrived back home from lunch. Pidge scooped it up almost immediately and looked over the pictures and message Lance had been sent.

“You really attract the good looking ones, eh?” she teased. “Though if you had mistaken this one as a girl, I wouldn’t have blamed you. If not for his name, I’d be somewhat fooled as well.” When Pidge squinted at the picture more intently, Lance found himself tilting his head in question.

“I… I know him…” she mumbled, fingers moving quickly as she transferred screenshots to her phone, tablet, and laptop.

“What? How?”

“I can’t be one hundred percent sure, but what are the chances there are two pretty blonde guys with the first name of Axel?” Pidge’s fingers almost flew across her keyboard, leaving Lance and Keith to watch the computer screen as she scrolled and clicked furiously.

“I haven’t been watching the equestrian circuits all that closely this year thanks to a heavy course load, but I’ve been catching up on recorded competitions,” she told them, bringing up three screens side by side. One screen contained a video of a small statured rider guiding a horse over a series of jumps during a professional competition. The middle screen was the picture that Axel had sent in his message. The final screen was a personal webpage, also sporting a (more professional) picture of Axel, along with links to a variety of services he seemed to offer.

“I knew it!” Pidge grinned, comparing all three. “Axel Maxwell! I’ve been watching him compete in different equestrian events for years!” Clapping her hands together happily, Pidge turned to look at her friends. Lance and Keith were scrutinizing the screen as they took in the information presented to them. According to Axel’s webpage, the blonde, seen wearing a pair of black jeans and a soft looking white button down shirt, was a gold medal show jumper who also held gold medals in dressage. He had junior medals in figure skating as well, with links to view those performances.

“I guess he’s not competing as intensely as he used to,” Pidge commented, scrolling through the page. “Looks like he’s offering his services as a riding instructor, at a variety of levels, as well as teaching figure skating and… wow, he teaches beginner ballet as well.”

“Is there anything this guy doesn’t do?” Keith wondered out loud, rubbing his fingers along Lance’s soulmark, not that he really realized he was doing it.

“He’s older than the two of you,” Pidge pointed out. “He said he didn’t have a mark for twenty three years, making him two years older than Keith and three years older than Lance.”

As the three sat in the living room, scrolling through pictures and videos of the blonde, Keith wondered what Lance was thinking. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s throat, making the brunette squirm a little and lace their fingers together.

“He’s tiny, for a boy,” Pidge grinned. “I don’t think I’ve seen a guy his size since middle school.”

“Height doesn’t matter,” Lance mumbled.

“Says a pair of bloody giants who put the chips on the highest shelf,” Pidge narrowed her eyes at the pair, pointing a finger in their direction.

Before Lance could give a snarky comeback, his phone vibrated on the coffee table, drawing his attention. Thinking nothing of it, and honestly just expecting it to be a text from one of his siblings, he swiped his thumb across the screen without thinking.

“O-oh…”

Keith peered over Lance’s shoulder, his eyebrows lifting as he saw what had startled his soulmate.

“Oh, indeed,” he agreed.

“Either you tell me what the hell is so interesting or shut up about it,” Pidge said.

“It’s another message from Axel,” Lance sighed.

“And?”

“He can see that Lance read the message and is apologizing if he offended Lance in any way,” Keith responded, kissing Lance’s shoulder. “He’s asking for a response of some sort, even if it’s just Lance telling him that he isn’t interested.”

“Aaaaaaand?” Pidge continued, frustrated with the amount of effort she seemed to need to use to wring questions from the pair of older males.

“And I don’t know what to do,” Lance said, rubbing his thumb over the edge of his phone. “I know what it’s like to want so desperately to meet my soulmate… and Keith didn’t even know he was supposed to have one and just filled the weird void with a bunch of sex… I can’t imagine what it feels like to not have that pull at all, for twenty three years, only to have it thrust upon you out of no where.”

“I suppose it would be similar to if I suddenly experienced sexual and romantic attraction after a lifetime of not giving a shit about it,” Pidge frowned at the very idea.

“What do we do?” Lance turned in Keith’s arms, heart beating rapidly in his chest. “I’m happy with you. I don’t desire anyone else but you. But if this Axel guy is our soulmate… How could I live with myself for leaving him with that void? The same void we both ached to fill?”

“Lance…” Keith lifted a hand and stroked Lance’s cheek, watching as Lance leaned into the touch and let his eyes slip closed, though Keith hadn’t missed the tears that were gathering.

“You have such a giving heart,” he brought Lance’s face closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You two are going to give me diabetes one day,” Pidge sighed. “Respond to him, pity the guy. Honestly, I vote that you at least meet the guy and see what happens from there. He’s less than a days drive north from us and since Lance hasn’t started his new job yet, it’s the perfect time to go. I’m sure Keith can get time off, he’s been working at the pool for years and has to have some sort of vacation time built up.”

Keith brushed his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip, asking him with a quiet voice, “Is that something you would want to do, love?”

“We can’t leave him alone, Keith,” was Lance’s response, opening watery blue eyes. “I know lots of people go much longer before they find their soulmate, but I can’t imagine how lonely he probably feels, having such destiny thrust upon him.”

“Destiny,” Pidge scoffed. “This soulmate and soulmark business still seems like nothing more than a giant pain in the ass, in my opinion.” She doubted Keith or Lance were listening to her at all, opting to pack up her belongings and retire to her room. Mass amounts of caffeine had left her jittery and it was time for a nap.

“I’m with you,” Keith smiled at his boyfriend. “Whatever the choice, whatever the path you choose, I’m with you. Forever.”

Lance settled into Keith’s arms once more and turned his attention back to his phone, and the message waiting for him. With Keith’s encouragement, Lance thumbed a quick message - his phone number, a request to text, and a statement that he would be deleting the app as soon as Axel read his message.

All they could do now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re talking to him again, aren’t you?” Pidge leaned over the back of the couch, trying to peer at Keith’s phone, only to receive a glare from the dark haired lifeguard.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We leave tomorrow to go visit him,” Keith said. “I’m finalizing the plans and making sure I have the right directions. Lance refuses to drive my truck, so…”

“Yeah, ever since he got that stupid crotch rocket of his, he’s been a little uncomfortable driving anything larger. Not that he was all that skilled with his mother’s car when he took his test, but he passed that one AND managed to get his motorcycle license last year, so I suppose he’s not that useless.” Pidge and Keith shared a chuckle, the petite female coming around the couch and flopping onto the well used cushions.

The man in question was in the shower, most likely dealing with pre-trip anxiety without the other two seeing him. In the three weeks since they had agreed to make the ten hour trip north to where Axel resided, Lance’s attitude towards meeting the blonde man had alternated. Sometimes dramatically.

“You sure you’re going to be okay staying here all alone?” Keith asked, still texting Axel as he spoke with Pidge.

“A minimum of a week without having to wear sound cancelling headphones all day? All because my roommates are fucking like rabbits constantly? Absolute heaven.” Keith flushed and glanced away from the girl, knowing that what she said was true. While the neighbors had never complained about noise, maybe because the walls had rather impressive soundproofing between the apartment units (which accounted for the cost of their rent, it seemed), sound travelled well enough throughout the apartment. And Lance only got louder during sex as he grew more confident and they tried new things.

“I’d apologize, but I know it’s kind of useless,” Keith admitted. “Short of gagging him, which is not a kink either of us have, it’s pretty much impossible to keep him quiet.”

“Hence the headphones,” Pidge twirled a finger in the air. “I mean, I could have said something sooner, but I like seeing Lance happy. Though when I initially agreed to live with him, I only expected to be combatting his wanking, not full on sex.”

“I appreciate you letting me move in.”

“It’s not like any of us have to pay rent,” Pidge shrugged. “I mean, we do, but it’s all covered by my scholarship. And the scholarship covers all four years of university for me, so by the time we actually DO have to start paying, you two better have enough saved up.”

“Are we moving out?” Lance asked, making his way out of his room in a baggy t-shirt and what looked to be a pair of Keith’s sweat pants.

“Well, I’m sure you’re going to want to eventually,” Pidge told him. “I don’t think you want to live with me forever, especially since you have Keith.”

Lance rocked on his toes, knowing this was true, but not wanting to think about it just yet.

“We should head to bed,” Keith suggested. “If we want to leave at six tomorrow, I want to get some sleep. All the energy drinks in the world won’t help me if I’m completely exhausted.” Lance sighed, noting that it was still somewhat early in the evening compared to their usual schedule, but also knowing that Keith was right.

“Go on,” Pidge waved a hand. “I’m going to my room and putting on headphones. No doubt you’re going to want to have one more romp before you spend a week most likely without it.” Not letting the two males respond, Pidge made her way to her room.

“She knows us way too well,” Lance grinned, offering a hand to pull Keith up off the couch.

“She says she wears noise cancelling headphones because we fuck loudly,” Keith said, making Lance blush. When Keith pulled him against his chest, pressing his lips against Lance’s throat, both wondered if they would even make it to the bedroom.

“Mmm… You still need a shower…” Lance tried to protest, squirming his hips as Keith’s hands roamed under his shirt, rubbing against soft skin.

“I’ll shower before we leave.” Keith slid his hands down over Lance’s backside and lifted him up off the floor, loving the way he automatically wrapped his legs around Keith’s fit waist. There was no more talking as Keith packed Lance towards their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

“My ass hurts…”

“That’s your own fault,” Keith rolled his eyes, watching Lance shift in his seat as they made the approach to where Axel had directed them. “You’re the one who fucked himself a little too roughly on my dick last night. Couple that with the fact you slept through the last two pit stops…”

Lance huffed a little and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the lush green landscape around them. After living in the city for two years, it was nice to see greenery and plant life, not to mention the fields seemed to be home to a herd of roaming horses.

“This must be it…” Keith leaned forward a little as he got a glimpse of an arch that signalled the driveway of the home they were heading towards, not quite catching the name on the sign. Lance was plastered to the passenger side window, somewhat excited about the proximity to horses, but as he turned to view their destination, his eyes went wide.

“Holy fuck.”

“Agreed,” Keith nodded, looking around at the apparent ranch, or something of the like, that they had driven up to. Parking where he found other people parked, Keith turned off the truck engine and gratefully stepped out, happy to stretch his legs. As Lance came around the truck and approached him, he inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air.

“I can’t remember the last time I was this far out in the country,” he said, bending over to stretch his back before lifting his arms above his head and tilting side to side. As he stretched, Keith greeted a man who came across the gravel driveway too greet them, smiling and sharing a quick conversation. Lance saw the man point towards the large farmhouse that sat opposite the large outbuilding they had parked nearby, no doubt stables for the horses they had seen while approaching the yard.

“Apparently Axel can be found around the back of the house,” Keith told him, offering out a hand. “Shall we go meet our supposed soulmate?” Lance took the offered hand, lacing his fingers with Keith’s as they made their way up to the house and then around back. Neither expected to see a large, modern swimming pool set into soft green grass, nor did they expect to see Axel standing under an outdoor shower, rinsing his long blonde hair.

As the blonde turned to say something to a rather large, dark haired man sitting in the closeby hot tub, he took notice of his guests and let out a surprised squeak. Clasping his hands together for a moment before spreading them wide in front of him, he welcomed the two.

“Oh! You’re here! Already!” Slapping a hand against the shower controls and turning off the water, Axel hurried across the pool deck to greet the two. His hands worked to wring out his waist length hair, water splattering on the tiles as he walked forward.

“I didn’t think you’d be here for another hour or two!”

“Someone has a problem with speeding,” Lance said, slanting a look at Keith. “How we weren’t pulled over, I honestly don’t know.” Axel bounced lightly on his toes as he came to stand in front of the two, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to reign in his excitement over finally meeting Keith and Lance.

“Axel Maxwell,” he broke into a grin, despite his best efforts, thrusting out a hand towards the two. “Welcome to Shirogane Farms!”

“Ohh, that’s how you pronounce it,” Lance said as he shook hands, followed by Keith.

“Thank you for the invite,” Keith said politely, looking around once more. “This place is absolutely stunning.” It would be about this time that both he and Lance noticed that Axel was standing in front of them wearing nothing more than a pair of speedo swim briefs, hips swaying as they conversed.

“I’m so glad you decided to come,” Axel was positively beaming. Over his shoulder they could see the yet unnamed absolute adonis of a man pull himself from his place in the hot tub, spandex shorts clinging to his impressively fit body as he made his way over to the three younger males.

“Takashi Shirogane,” the man smiled, offering out a hand as well. If Axel felt small beside Keith and Lance, he look absolutely tiny beside this man’s muscled body.

“Shiro,” Axel continued, watching the three shake hands. “is my business partner.”

“Among other things,” the man, Shiro, chuckled. “Axel’s my star athlete, so to speak. We were well known for our breeding stock, but Axel’s talent has drawn in a lot more business. It’s a treat to have him here.” Axel rolled his eyes, swatting Shiro on the arm.

“This place was great before me, and it’ll be great long after I leave,” he said, then smiled once more.

“I know it’s a little… awkward… but would you two like to join us in the hot tub?”

“Oh hell yes,” Keith answered before Lance could even consider such things, watching his boyfriend rub his hands together in excitement.

“Keith!”

“What? A lifeguard never turns down a chance to soak in a hot tub, especially not one that looks so much better than the one at work.” The dark haired male was nearly bouncing with excitement, looking expectantly at Lance as if awaiting permission.

“I didn’t bring anything…” Lance started, but Axel waved a hand.

“I’m sure we have something you can wear, don’t worry.”

“Well, I suppose…” Once more, Lance wasn’t able to finish his sentence, this time because Keith had spun around and bolted in the direction of the truck, eager to gain access to his suitcase.

“Sorry about him,” Lance said. “He’s had at least two energy drinks today. It’s been a long drive and I don’t drive his tank of a truck so he had to do it all on his own.”

“Completely understandable.” Lance found himself noticing little things that made Axel unique, like the way his nose wrinkled when he smiled, or how he seemed to be constantly moving in some way, as though there was a lot more energy contained in his tiny frame than one would expect.

“Lance, yes?” Shiro asked, smiling kindly. When Lance nodded, Shiro motioned towards what looked to be a small cabana on the far side of the pool.

“Come with me, we’ll find you a pair of shorts, yeah?” With more agreement from Lance, Shiro lead the way, and Lance had to quickly avert his eyes before he caught himself gawking at one very impressively perky backside.

Keith returned while his boyfriend was changing, being directed by Axel to join Lance in the cabana. Passing Shiro on his way in, the two sharing a polite nod, Keith nearly tripped over his own feet as he saw Lance wiggling into a pair of skintight spandex shorts, nearly identical to the black ones Shiro was wearing.

“Holy shit, Lance,” he groaned, biting his bottom lip. His boyfriend was a fan of boxers and while his jeans fit him well, they certainly weren’t tight by any means. These shorts, on the other hand, made Keith want to ravish him through the shorts until he felt Lance come undone in his hands.

“Shut it, Kogane,” the brunette glanced away, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He had never felt so exposed, even though he was covered from hip to nearly his knees - the shorts covered more on him than they had on Shiro, though both males were somewhat unsure how such tight shorts had managed to contain Shiro’s impressive body.

“Please ask to take those home with you,” Keith told him. “Or we’re going to buy some for you, because the things I want to do with you in them…” Lance squirmed a little, muttering something about not wanting to get aroused in a pair of shorts that would do nothing to hide his erection. He slipped past Keith and moved to rejoin his hosts, leaving the dark haired man to change into his own, much looser, swim shorts.

Axel and Shiro had returned to the hot tub, Shiro in the water and Axel sitting on the edge, chatting quietly as they waited for the other two to join them, Shiro resting an arm along the back of the hot tub. They were clearly close friends, and Lance wondered if he would be the same way with Pidge as they got older.

“Those fit you well,” Shiro smiled, motioning for Lance to join them. The brunette settled on one of the benches, enjoying the feel of the heated waters covering him up to the waist and feeling his muscles immediately begin to relax.

“I appreciate you loaning them to me. Unlike Keith, I don’t pack as if we’re always going to be near a body of water.”

“Keith’s a lifeguard, correct?” Axel tilted his head as he asked the question, kicking his legs absently where they dangled in the water.

“Yeah, for, uh, something like five years now, I think? Since he was a teenager, and before we met.”

“Makes sense why he’s so physically fit,” Axel nodded to himself. “I mean, you two sent plenty of pictures, but seeing you in person is so different.”

“Like how you told us you were short, but I really didn’t realize just HOW short until now,” Lance chuckled, hoping his comment did not come off as rude. Axel simply laughed in return, nodding his head.

“Right! It’s bad enough that my horse is a gigantic beast, but standing beside Shiro doesn’t help anything either.”

Keith observed the hot tub for a moment upon his arrival before opting to sprawl himself out on the built in lounge seat, letting out a happy groan. Shiro chuckled at the response.

“That’s one of my favorite parts of this thing,” he told them. “I had it custom built, because let’s face it, I’m kind of massive.”

“Axel,” Lance interrupted. “Could I see…”

“Oh! Right!” Axel moved himself along the rim of the hot tub and extended one well toned leg, showing his right ankle to Lance as requested. He wiggled his toes as Lance took his foot in hand, watching the brunette rub his thumb against the marking.

“It’s real,” Axel sighed. “Leo Minor. I looked it up.”

“I’m sorry if I had to see, and touch,” Lance felt sheepish, fingers lingering for a moment as Axel withdrew his foot and crossed his legs under himself, hands resting in his lap.

“I’d be confused as well,” the blonde admitted. “I mean, I am actually confused, because I never had a mark before, and now…”

“Now things are confusing as fuck,” Keith said, lifting a hand to point a finger to the sky as though making a point.

“Tell us about yourself?” Lance asked, not sure he was ready to stray into soulmate conversation just yet. “You live here? With your… business partner?”

“Axel’s been coming to Shirogane Farms since he was young,” Shiro nodded. “He started out shoveling stalls and grooming horses, but my father saw something in him. Something that made him offer Axel the chance to learn to ride. It turned into Axel competing under the Shirogane name, and winning.”

“Shiro’s husband became my coach when I was fourteen,” Axel said. “Mister Daisuke started me on my path, but Adam made me great.”

“Oh, you’re married?” Lance turned his attention to Shiro, but frowned as Axel and Shiro shared an almost sad glance.

“Adam died a few years ago,” Shiro spoke slowly, as though choosing his words carefully.

“There was an accident,” Axel’s voice had dropped low and the blonde stared at his hands where they rested in his lap. “I… There was a storm…”

Lance watched as Shiro lifted himself from the water and came to sit beside Axel, gently cupping his cheek and coaxing Axel to lift his chin.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Shiro told him, dark eyes looking deeply into Axel’s bi-chromial ones. “I told you this when it happened, and I’ll tell you this every day for the rest of our lives.”

Keith had sat up, reaching to rest a hand on Lance’s shoulder as they witnessed a the emotional moment, unsure what to say.

“Adam’s death is why I stopped competing,” Axel sighed, accepting Shiro’s suggestion to sink into the water and try to relax. “I was an international star, not to brag or anything, but without Adam at my side… I didn’t have the heart anymore. I still compete within the country, but less and less often.” The blonde pulled one knee against his chest, resting his chin on it.

“Axel’s talents have brought in a lot of business, with all his fame,” Shiro smiled, resting his left hand on Axel’s knee. “We went from just being a breeding facility and training racehorses, to teaching lessons to riders of all ages. From the basics to jumping and dressage, all of which Axel greatly excels at.”

“How long have you been married?” Lance asked bluntly. When Shiro, Axel, and Keith stared at his quizzically, Lance motioned to where Shiro’s hand sat on Axel’s knee.

“He’s wearing a wedding band, and I can see the way he touches you. I didn’t think of it at first, when you saw us appear in the back yard, but you put your hands together for a moment. I have a feeling that’s when you took off your ring. We showed up early, after all.” Lance watched Shiro withdraw his hand and let it sink under the water, he and Axel sharing a look.

“So… how long have you been married?”


	5. Chapter 5

The question hung in the air as though it was a dirty secret, and Axel supposed it was. He hadn’t wanted to discuss this so soon, and while he had quickly removed his ring, he hadn’t thought to make Shiro do the same. They had been wearing them long enough to really forget they even had them on, and Axel found himself touching the naked space on his ring finger. The simple black band sat on the small ledge by the shower handles, waiting to be retrieved at a safe time.

“Lance…” Keith began, but Axel shook his head, shame plain on his face.

“Two years… as of last month…” he answered honestly, pulling his other knee to his chest and looking much like a child who was being reprimanded.

“And yet you still asked us here?”

“I didn’t understand. I still don’t understand. I’ve never had a soulmark before! I wasn’t promised to anyone, wasn’t commanded by this thing called destiny to seek out my soulmate. I was free to choose whomever I wanted, to be with whomever I wanted, and I… I chose Shiro…” The blonde turned to where Shiro sat just a foot away from him, tears beginning to form.

“It was always Shiro… and then I was lacing up my skates to teach a lesson and there it was. Leo Minor. This stupid constellation on my stupid ankle… and the ache… deep inside me…” Lance found himself torn between feeling sympathetic and feeling angry at Axel’s actions, grateful when he felt Keith’s hand slip into his own.

“I didn’t understand what was going on. I thought I was sick.”

“Axel called me, panicking,” Shiro broke in. “I had to pick him up from the arena and cancel his lessons for the day. We talked about it late into the night… that’s why he sent the message at such an awkward time.” The larger male couldn’t refrain from reaching out and stroking his hand over Axel’s hair, his own pain from seeing the man he loved in such distress clear on his face.

“I didn’t know there were three of us with the same mark,” Axel continued, though his voice caught as he struggled against the anxiety rising within him. “I was scared that someone was out there, alone, thinking they didn’t have a soulmate. Thinking they weren’t wanted. I couldn’t let that happen!”

Lance glanced at Keith, remembering the very similar conversation they had prior to replying to Axel’s first (and second) message. Keith squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, looking to where Axel sat across from them, the blonde too scared to meet their eyes.

“I’ve loved Axel for far longer than I should have,” Shiro admitted. “When Adam died… when my mark faded…” Shiro lifted a hand, touching a space of muscled skin over his heart.

“Adam and I may have had the marks, hell, it’s why we got married so young. That’s what soulmates do, right? They spend their entire lives together. But then Adam was gone, and Axel was there. Axel was always there.” Axel slid his hand down Shiro’s arm, lacing their fingers together.

“You were together while Shiro was still married,” Keith said carefully, watching the two. Both nodded, shame once more clouding their features.

“You thought you were free from the bonds of destiny,” Lance said. “So you chose someone you loved. Someone who loved you.”

“But now there’s a… a pit inside me…” Axel’s voice caught, cut off by a sob that finally escaped. “I don’t understand… and now I’m causing you the same pain…” Tear filled eyes found two shades of blue.

“Please don’t hate me… please… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Shiro moved to embrace his husband, but Lance and Keith beat him to it, both surging forward to surround the blonde with their arms. Axel sobbed into Lance’s shoulder, all three feeling the pain, the pull, the ache, all in their own way. Keith found himself stroking Axel’s hair, listening as Lance whispered comforting words.

“We’ll figure this out,” Lance tried to assure the smaller male, holding Axel tightly. His eyes lifted to find those of Shiro and he held out one arm, beckoning the larger man into the embrace. Shiro hesitated for a moment, the outsider among a trio with matching soulmarks, but when Lance curled his fingers, he obeyed, hugging his husband from behind and resting his chin on Axel’s head.

Destiny was cruel, putting them all through this.


	6. Chapter 6

Showing Lance and Keith around the farm had been nothing short of a welcome distraction. Axel could focus on naming every horse within viewing distance, showing the boys the view from the loft, and explaining the equipment in the jumping arena and dressage ring. Inside the stables was a room totally dedicated to the history of Shirogane Farms that showcased all the impressive horses they had bred, the time spent training race horses before Axel had joined the team and shifted focus to jumping and dressage.

The four men shared a laugh at the fact Axel hadn’t grown any taller in any of his pictures, even though they started at age fourteen and continued to his business picture at age twenty three.

Lance lingered longer than the others when looking at the pictures, observing the subtle changes in body language as Axel grew alongside Shiro and who Lance assumed was Shiro’s deceased husband. In the beginning, at fourteen, Shiro stood away from Axel, on the other side of his husband, letting coach and athlete stand close together. In a picture which indicated Axel was now sixteen, Lance could see the changes setting in. Shiro would stand beside Axel now, slowly moving closer, or reaching to rest a hand on the teens shoulder or lower back. Easily seen as friendly, he wondered if he was just reading too much into the situation. Perhaps he and Axel had only been seeing each other for a short time before Shiro’s husband had died.

A call from Keith had him jogging out of the stables and up towards the house, taking his boyfriend’s hand as they went inside for dinner. Something simple but engaging - soft shell tacos and plenty of soda. Seems like none of the men had any interest in hard drinks, not that it bothered them.

As they retired for the night and found their way to bed, the house slipped into a gentle silence that only came with being well out of the city. There was no light pollution, the stars shone bright, and although the day had been rather emotional, Lance found himself leaning against the window ledge. Keith’s hands slid over his hips and up over his sides, causing him to shiver and rock his hips against the man he loved. Whispers washed over his flesh as Keith made love to him from behind, their voices hushed and breath coming in soft pants. Declarations of love were broken up by the occasional moan, Lance’s toes curling against the cool hardwood floor under them as Keith held him close, one arm around his waist and stroking him firmly while the other was splayed over his chest, connecting them as much as possible. Slow and steady, building their pleasure higher and higher, hearts racing together as they found their release.

*****

The main floor where Axel and Shiro had their room found the second set of lovers finishing together as well, Axel settled on Shiro’s strong hips as he stifled his pleasure with one hand. Their love burned just as brightly as that of the boys one floor above, Axel sinking down to rest his trembling body against Shiro’s large chest, sighing in contentment as his husband rubbed his back.

He hadn’t known, when they had started down this path, that it would come to this. But as selfish as it was, as much as he missed his friend and mentor, as much as he mourned for Shiro’s loss, he wouldn’t change it for the world. His heart had always belonged to Takashi Shirogane.

//Begin Flashback\\\

After four years of diligent work cleaning stalls and grooming horses, Axel Maxwell had been offered a great gift - the chance at a life at Shirogane Farms. Daisuke Shirogane, head of the household (though his wife had passed away in childbirth), had taken Axel in as a foster child. The boy had spent most of his life in a children’s home, but now things were changing for the better. Daisuke saw potential in the boy, and it was more than just his skills with riding. Axel had a way with the horses, even the ones he should have been too young to handle, and that included the half draft yearling with an attitude problem.

Daisuke had considered selling the horse, but when he came across Axel in the stall, reading as he rested against the horse in question who was laying in its bedding, he knew. He made a deal with the fourteen year old - Daisuke would foster him for as long as he showed progress with training the horse. Axel had agreed immediately, both for his love of the horses and the farm, and for the chance to have a real home.

It didn’t hurt that Daisuke’s twenty year old son, Takashi (though he preferred to be called Shiro), and his new son-in-law, twenty one year old Adam, were nothing but kind to the petite teenager. Adam had also taking a liking to the boy, helping him hone talents that would one day take him to international competitions. Shiro was more like a best friend, the two often getting in trouble for goofing off.

Unfortunately Daisuke Shirogane passed away less than two years later, taken by the cruel mistress known as cancer, and leaving Shiro and Adam to step up and take over the business. Axel had worried he would be returned to the children’s home, seeing as his foster father was gone, but both Adam and Shiro had been quick to calm his fears. They were of age and had no problem taking over the foster agreement. It meant Axel could continue to flourish and grow into an amazing athlete.

The blonde was also able to continue the sports he had taken interest in before living with the Shirogane family - figure skating, ballet, and gymnastics. While he had no interest in competing in ballet (he was too small for any of the traditionally male parts, anyways) or gymnastics (he preferred the ‘female’ aspects), he also excelled on the ice, taking home junior level medals any time his skating competitions didn’t conflict with his equestrian ones. This level of sports activity also made switching him from public school to homeschooling an easy choice, now he would get an education AND be able to compete.

The first time wasn’t planned.

Shiro was chatting happily with Axel after the sixteen year old had returned from a local competition, watching as Axel brushed his massive Shire/Thoroughbred cross clean of the dirt and sweat that came with performing. Axel himself was still sticky from the summer heat, but the welfare of his mount always came first. Shiro hadn’t been able to stop himself, moving closer as he brushed some of the loose strands of hair that had escaped Axel’s tight braid away from the young male’s neck. The feel of Axel’s skin under his fingertips had set his heart racing and his other hand came to rest on Axel’s hip, making the blonde pause in his grooming and turn towards his friend. Those intriguing bi-chromial eyes met Shiro’s deep grey and it was all over, the larger male swooping down and claiming Axel’s soft, pink lips with his own.

It was wrong. So very wrong. He was married! Axel was only sixteen! But as the blonde made a soft, happy sound against his lips and opened himself to Shiro, there was no going back. Adam was his soulmate, the two shared the marks to prove it, but Axel had captured Shiro’s heart without even trying.

They came together more frequently after that, passion burning within them as they found ways to be together without Adam finding out. More often than not they would hide themselves away in the hay loft, bodies pressed together, lips clashing, hands wandering. Neither could deny their attraction, and love, for one another, even if they would be in a great deal of trouble when caught. Shiro wanted nothing more than to give Axel every inch of his very being, even though that part of him was supposed to go to Adam.

He loved Adam, he really did, but Axel sparked something inside him that he just couldn’t ignore. It took all of his strength not to let his arousal push the two of them too far, but when Axel had shown interest in more than just rutting against one another and handjobs, he relented. His beautiful little blonde had such a pretty mouth, and Shiro was happy to let Axel taste anything he wanted to.

Shiro waited until Axel’s seventeenth birthday before allowing himself to give in, taking all the time he needed to open his lover’s body to him and prepare him for what Axel had been asking for over the last few months. Adam had been called away and expressed his deepest apologies for not being home to celebrate Axel’s birthday, but neither Axel nor Shiro minded. It gave them the time together they so desperately wanted, and allowed Axel’s first time to be slow and filled with love.

It was as though a dam had broken in the two of them, the last of their barriers breaking down as they became one, Axel’s small body clutched against Shiro’s much larger one as the blonde was pressed into the soft bedding.

This.

This is what filled the void.

A void neither of them even knew they had, Shiro having met and married his soulmate, and Axel born without the mark of destiny guiding his actions.

But it was still there, waiting somewhere deep inside them, and as Axel’s voice filled the room, and Shiro’s seed filled his body, it was as though the final piece of the puzzle had finally clicked into place.

Three years, almost to the date, slipped by, with Shiro and Axel coming together as often as was possible. Neither understood how Adam hadn’t found out, because both knew that the older man would have been both livid, and absolutely heartbroken. And yet their secret relationship continued, through the ups and downs of managing the business. Through Axel’s time away while competing both in and out of the country. Sometimes with Shiro’s touch, among other things, lingering on Axel’s body as he rushed to finish packing his gear into the horse trailer, moments away from leaving for another event.

The accident happened two days before Axel’s twentieth birthday. He and Adam were returning from a local competition, Adam driving and Axel slumbering peacefully in the seat beside him. The sight made Adam smile - the blonde had taken gold in both the jumping event and the dressage portion, yet another accomplishment for the boy who came from nothing.

It was dark and the weather was working against them, rain lashing the windows and making Adam lift his foot from the gas pedal, slowing slightly as he worked to see the road ahead of them. A bright flash lit up the world around him and Adam assumed it had been a bolt of lightning, but realization hit him too late as the pair of oncoming headlights slammed directly into the front of his truck. The world went black.

Axel woke in the hospital two days later, on his birthday, eyes blurry for several moments as he worked to figure out where he was and why his body ached so badly. A soft, distressed noise left his lips and a dark head popped up from where it had been resting against his hand. Shiro. The older male cupped his lovers cheek in one large hand, soothing him and assuring him that he was going to be okay. When Axel showed signs of pain, Shiro reached to press the button that controlled the morphine drip, knowing that the deep bruising that covered a good deal of Axel’s small body was going to need pain management. He explained about the accident, though his face betrayed him and as Axel asked about Adam… the truth was revealed.

Many people in the hospital would admit they had heard the broken wail of anguish that came from the room, smaller and more fragile than the one Shiro had uttered two days before when he had arrived to the hospital and was told of his husband’s demise. Despite Axel’s body being damaged (but not broken - flesh wounds and intense bruising), Shiro gently turned his beloved onto his side and moved onto the bed behind him, holding Axel as tightly as he dared. Together they mourned, Axel uttering broken sobs that were hindered by the ache in his ribs, Shiro pressing his face into Axel’s still blood matted hair, tears streaking over his cheeks as he cried silently.

Axel never celebrated his birthday that year.

Despite everything that had happened, despite the pain and suffering felt by the both of them, Axel hadn’t hesitated to accept Shiro’s marriage proposal a few months later. While neither would voice it out loud, as though saying it would envoke the wrath of destiny, they were sure this was the way it had always been meant to be. And only days later they were married at city hall, quickly and quietly.

Axel kept his own last name, both agreeing that there was no need to stir up controversy over their sudden coming together. After all, no one knew that they had been seeing one another for four years now. That their hearts had twined together on that fateful day when Shiro kissed Axel in the stables.

//End Flashback\\\


	7. Chapter 7

Axel’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw Keith approaching the pool early the next morning, the blonde not expecting to see anyone so early. He lifted a hand, smiling and waving in greeting before making his way around the pool deck.

“I didn’t expect to see anyone out here so early,” he smiled, long hair braided back in preparation for his swim. Keith chuckled, running a hand through his shaggy hair, the dark locks quite mussed from sleep. Among other things.

“I’m a lifeguard through and through,” Keith admitted somewhat sheepishly. “I love the water and couldn’t pass up the chance to get some laps in. I used to fill the void with working out, and while the void is…” Keith frowned, a hand lifting to touch the center of his chest, realizing that, for the first time in two years, he felt the dull ache once more.

“The pull,” Axel sighed. “It returned, most likely when I gained the soulmark that matches yours.”

“I never noticed it had come back.”

“It’s probably because we’re close to one another, instead of being ten hours apart.” Axel let his eyes roam over Keith’s body, taking note of the piercings as he made his way closer. Green and brown eyes lifted to meet Keith’s stormy blue, reaching out to gently press his hand against Keith’s chest. Both their eyes fluttered slightly, Keith recalling the same similar feeling when he first embraced Lance in the coffee shop the day they met in person, while Axel felt the ache inside him ebb slightly.

“Oh wow…” Axel breathed, feeling warmth spread through him as he smiled, looking up at Keith with what seemed to be a look of wonder.

“I’m sorry you have to feel this,” Keith said softly, placing his hand over Axel’s. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to go without he pull for so long, only to have it thrust upon you.” The two stood together for only a moment before Keith simply pulled Axel into his arms, feeling the smaller male tuck his head against Keith’s strong chest.

“I’m so confused,” Axel mumbled, arms wrapped around Keith’s fit waist. “It almost… hurts…”

“We’re going to figured this out, don’t worry.” Breaking apart after a few more moments, Keith made his way into the pool to swim laps while Axel opted for soak in the hot tub. Both had time to think over their situation while enjoying the luxuries Axel and Shiro’s home offered.

Lance had woken a few hours later, rolling his shoulders as he padded into the kitchen in search of something to drink. A startled gasp left his lips as he collided with Shiro, nearly tripping over himself if not for Shiro’s strong arms wrapping around his waist.

“Is it appropriate for me to make a joke about sweeping you off your feet?” Shiro chuckled, mentally noting how different Lance felt in his arms compared to Axel’s much smaller body. His 5’4 husband was so much smaller than the nearly six foot tall Lance.

“Oh… I…” Lance wasn’t sure why he was fumbling his words, grateful for his tanned skin not showing his blushing.

“Are you hungry?” Shiro released him carefully, turning to head back into the kitchen. “Axel and Keith already ate and went down to the stables, but I’m happy to make you something?”

“That… would be great, actually. And something to drink?”

“Orange juice? Water? Coffee?”

“Oh, orange juice,” Lance smiled. “I can’t keep it in the house because Pidge drinks it way too fast and I never get any.” Shiro shared a smile and brought out the drink and a cup, setting them on the kitchen island before he moved to make Lance something to eat.

“For some reason I never expected you to know how to cook.”

“Is that because I look like a mix between a body builder and a businessman?” Shiro chuckled, setting out a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

“You really are incredibly fucking hot,” Lance spoke out loud before his brain could warn him of letting such words slip free. He and Shiro stared at one another for several moments before Lance groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“I can’t believe I just said that.”

“It’s alright,” Shiro nudged at the plate, trying to encourage the tanned male to eat. “I take it as a compliment. Most don’t dare let their true feelings out, worried they’ll upset me. Except Axel, of course.”

“What about your first husband?”

“Adam… didn’t share his emotions as freely as Axel does,” Shiro admitted. He was happy to see Lance begin to eat, pulling a stool up to the kitchen island so they could sit and talk while Lance enjoyed his breakfast.

“Keith is similar, but I don’t mind. He has other ways of showing me he loves me,” Lance nodded, licking some egg yolk off his fingers from where it had escaped from his bit of toast.

“We both have found our soulmates,” Shiro nodded. “Destiny be damned, in my case.”

“My best friend, Pidge, constantly says that soulmates and soulmarks are a pain in the ass. I’m starting to think the same thing.”

“So you aren’t going to take Axel as your soulmate?” Shiro asked, though he wasn’t sure which answer he was looking for. Lance didn’t have a chance to answer, the house suddenly ringing with Axel’s laughter as the two males followed the scent of bacon to the kitchen, fingers laced together.

“Look who’s up!” Keith grinned, releasing Axel’s hand as he crossed the kitchen to embrace Lance from behind and tilted his head to share a soft kiss. Lance sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of Keith’s hands sliding over his hips, loving the way Keith purposely moved his hands under Lance’s shirt to stroke soft skin.

“I pet so many horses,” Keith told him.

“He also said he wants to go riding,” Axel smiled, moving to stand at Shiro’s side and lean against his husband.

“A trail ride sounds like a great way to get to know one another even better,” Shiro agreed, winding his arm around Axel’s waist and slipping his hand under his shirt, hand splayed over his stomach.

*****

“My ass hurts…”

“That’s not the first time you’ve said that since we arrived here,” Keith snickered, watching Shiro curl an arm around Lance’s waist in an effort to help him walk. Several hours of horseback riding had indeed left Keith with sore hips and thighs, but Lance was apparently feeling it a lot more.

“Perhaps Keith was a little too rough on you last night?” Axel offered out, making the two younger males stare at him.

“It… was a joke…” he continued, squirming a little under their gaze. “But I guess I assumed correctly regarding the two of you having sex last night?”

“Well…” Keith cleared his throat as they walked, flushing a little.

“It’s not like you need to be shy about it,” Shiro told them. “Axel and I had sex last night. Hell, we have sex a lot, like, a lot a lot.”

“Yup! We had sex the morning you arrived!” Axel chimed in, wiggling his hips as he bounded up the stairs to the front door to let everyone into the house.

“We’re a lot less open about things,” Keith said, embarrassment still showing on his face. Lance nodded in agreement, hissing a little as he sank onto the couch gingerly.

“Ohhhh sore… But Keith is right. We might be somewhat adventerous when we’re alone, but other than Pidge yelling at us for being loud or leaving stains, our sex life is kept pretty quiet.” As Shiro excused himself to grab Lance an ice pack, or several, Axel flopped himself into his favorite chair and crossed his legs under himself.

“Are we being too bold, then? Talking so openly?” he asked sincerely, resting his hands in his lap and glancing between Lance and Keith. “While Shiro and I still haven’t exactly announced our relationship to our staff, or to the world, we don’t mind being blunt with our friends. And I’d like to be open with my soulmates.” The blonde touched the mark on his ankle as he spoke, though he wasn’t really aware that he was doing it.

“I suppose we should actually discuss our… relationship… then,” Keith said, moving to sit on the couch. Lance moved to lay on his stomach, feet draping over Keith’s lap as he allowed Shiro to lay two large ice packs over his hips and thighs. A shiver crept along his spine, not just from the cool sensation he was presented with, but from the oh-so-subtle glance of Shiro’s fingers over his backside and down along his thighs.

“Shiro!” Axel had seen the motion, throwing a pillow at his husband.

“Yes love?” the large male asked sweetly, gathering the pillow from the floor and taking it with him to his own chair.

“We didn’t bring Keith and Lance here just to molest them,” the blonde scowled. “Behave yourself.”

“Apologies, but if these two beautiful boys are going to be having sex with you, I would like a taste as well.”

Keith and Lance glanced at one another, Keith stroking his fingers over Lance’s calves. Sure, this was something that had come up in their conversations regarding Axel’s soulmark, but nothing had been decided upon.

“Shiro…”

“We need to stop skirting the issue, Axel,” Shiro told him. “If we get this all out in the open, if we clear the air, we can spend the rest of the visit enjoying one another’s company. One way or another.”

“I’ve never been with anyone other than Keith,” Lance admitted, letting out a soft sigh as he wiggled his toes, enjoying the attention Keith was paying to his legs. Seems his boyfriend had been picking up some tricks of Lance’s trade.

“I’ve only ever been with Shiro,” Axel said.

“Just Axel and Adam for me,” Shiro added, and all three glanced at Keith who suddenly found Lance’s feet very interesting.

“Keith… filled the void with sex,” Lance supplied. “He’s vastly more experienced that all of us, it seems. Not that I’ve ever had any complaints.”

“I… I like sex…”

“Well duh,” Axel snorted, starting to toy with his braid, fingers combing through the locks and releasing them from the tight binding. “I fucking adore Shiro’s dick, and I’m pretty sure he would say the same thing about my ass.”

“Agreed,” Shiro smiled. “But that’s not the reason I fell in love with you, I hope you know that.” Axel rolled his eyes, mumbling something about his husband being sappy, but he blushed nonetheless.

“We all cope with the pull in our own ways,” the older male continued. “I was similar to Keith, working out in an effort to exhaust myself to the point I couldn’t feel the ache in my chest anymore. Or at least replace it with a different kind of ache. Didn’t expect to meet Adam in the high school weight room, that’s for sure.”

“I just wanted to be, well, wanted,” Keith admitted. “But to be fair, I was sixteen when I figured out I had a soulmark.”

“Did no one mention it when you were a child?”

“Children’s home,” Keith said and Axel nodded. Such places weren’t there to do more than provide food and shelter. They weren’t a place where adults made friends with the kids.

“After I learned about the mark, it all made sense to me. I always wanted to be wanted, it’s why I became a lifeguard. It’s also why I started working out almost before puberty had already hit me. And it’s certainly why I started having sex at sixteen.”

“I just worried I was going to be forever alone and somehow I wouldn’t have a soulmate, despite having the mark,” Lance said. “I think Pidge wanted to smother me in my sleep after the first time I started panicking… that was around the time puberty hit.”

Shiro shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a moment before standing and gathering Axel into his arms, making the blonde squeal in surprise as he was packed back to Shiro’s seat and planted on his husband’s lap. Keith found himself chuckling, knowing that was notorious for doing this with Lance as well, loving the simplicity of holding his boyfriend in his arms.

“I feel it inside me,” Axel’s voice dropped once more, speaking softly. “But when Keith hugged me this morning, it’s like everything eased off a little.”

“You hugged him?” Lance asked, glancing over his shoulder, though he smiled when Keith nodded.

“I feel it too,” he admitted. “It’s not as strong as it was before I met Lance, but it’s there. And Axel is right, the feeling eased off when we touched.”

“So… we’re drawn together and feel more content when we touch, which probably means the ache will probably go together all the way if we kiss, or maybe agree that we’re soulmates and should be together,” Axel thought out loud. “But you two are content together, and had been until I contacted you… and I’m happy with Shiro, and would have continued to feel this way if I hadn’t suddenly had destiny fuck with me… The question becomes: do we commit to one another so the ache goes away? And if we do, how would it ever work? I’m not leaving Shiro, that isn’t an option.”

“And I’d never leave Keith,” Lance said. “But soulmates have to come together or else the pull keeps, well, pulling at them. The void, the emptiness, sticks around. It’s not a fun feeling.”

The four lapsed into silence as once more they considered their situation, Shiro nuzzling his nose against Axel’s neck. It wasn’t until Lance suggested pizza and a soak in the hot tub that they began moving around and interacting with one another again.

With Shiro packing the freshly baked (previously frozen) pizza and Keith carrying a variety of drinks, Lance reached out and laced his fingers with Axel’s, making the blonde pause. It was the same quiet moment that Axel had previously shared with Keith, Lance gazing down at his supposed soulmate only steps away from the hot tub. Axel tilted his head with a soft smile, giving Lance’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“You really are beautiful,” Lance almost whispered, lifting his other hand to cup Axel’s cheek. Neither were surprised when Axel lifted onto his toes and curled one arm around Lance’s neck, bringing their lips together. The sensation was almost immediate and Axel let out a soft sigh as the tension in his chest partially eased, even as the kiss ended and they broke apart.

“That was totally hot,” Shiro said to Keith, keeping his voice low. He grinned when Keith nodded in agreement, both men arranging their food and drink on the edge of the hot tub before partaking in the bubbling water. Axel and Lance joined them as soon as their own sustenance was prepared, Lance sitting right away while Axel lingered in the middle of the hot tub as though trying to make a decision.

“What’s wrong, love?” Shiro asked, reaching out to brush his fingers over Axel’s hip.

“I love you, Shiro,” Axel smiled, glancing at his husband. “And that will never change. I will always be yours.”

“And I yours,” Shiro replied.

“But I can’t deny the fact I’m drawn to Lance and Keith. I want… I want to feel complete again…”

Keith opened his arms and beckoned the conflicted blonde to him, sliding his hands over Axel’s hips as the smaller male straddled him and pressed close.

“We’ll help you be whole again,” he promised. “All four of us. Together.” He didn’t give Axel time to respond, both hands sliding into Axel’s loose hair and pulling him into a kiss that was much more passionate than the one Axel had shared with Lance.

“Well, might as well make it official, then,” Lance shrugged. “I guess we’ve made our decision.” Without hesitation, the brunette crossed the hot tub and planted himself on Shiro’s lap, loving how the older male immediately slid his hands over Lance’s firm backside. Today was fully of new adventures for Lance, including kissing someone who wasn’t Keith, but he didn’t think he minded. Shiro couldn’t stop the groan that passed his lips as their hips ground together, Lance curling his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissing him deeply.

“Easy love,” Axel teased from his place on Keith’s lap. “I don’t think Lance is ready for that just yet.” Shiro chuckled and reluctantly released Lance from his lap, turning his attention to Keith and lifting an eyebrow. The dark haired male laughed and nodded, leaning towards Shiro, whom he was sitting beside, and kissing him softly.

As they pulled away, a gasp drew their attention to Axel, but the blonde was pointing to Shiro’s naked chest. On his chest, above his heart, exactly where his previous soulmark had resided, bloomed an incredibly familiar constellation.

Leo Minor.


	8. Epilogue

Two years.

It had been two years since a twist of fate, originally thought to be cruel, had drawn two sets of complete strangers to one another.

Two years since things rarely heard of in the world of soulmates and soulmarks - a person without a soulmark gaining one after twenty three years of life, one that wasn’t unique to him, oh no, it was a mark that matched an already attached pair of soulmates. Two years since a person who had lost their soulmate, and their subsequently their soulmark, had gained a completely new one, a mark that was tied to three other people.

Lance pressed a soft kiss to the top of Keith’s head, sliding his hands over his lover’s sleep-warmed skin and coaxing him to wake up. He couldn’t help but make a soft sound of amusement as Keith tried to hide his face against Lance’s chest, mumbling about it being much too early to be waking up.

“But you need to wake up,” Lance told him, running his fingers along Keith’s back, tracing the soulmark found between Keith’s shoulder blades without even looking. “Today’s the day, love.”

“Nnn?”

“The sooner you get up and get dressed, the sooner we get to move.”

“Move…” Keith’s brain struggled to comprehend what Lance was saying, not yet ready to wake from its peaceful slumber. Waking up meant getting out of bed, and getting out of bed meant being cold, despite summer approaching.

“Come on, sleepy beast, it’s time to turn over our keys to Pidge.” Lance slipped out of bed as the words left his mouth, stretching his arms above his head. He wasn’t sure if he had actually slept that night, the anticipation of what was to come keeping his mind awake.

It had been a decision made over the course of a year, and while it felt like it should have been easy, it really wasn’t. Lance wasn’t sure how he felt about being so far away from his best friend, even if Pidge had assured him that she would visit as often as possible, and would make sure Lance had the best possible audio and visual communication set up she could muster. Not to mention he had just started building his client base and was now packing up and leaving town.

Keith, on the other hand, had been conflicted over leaving a job that had treated him remarkably well over the seven years he had worked there, his final shift being the day before. As was tradition, his fellow lifeguards ambushed him at the end of said shift, tackling him into the water, fully clothed. There was a lot of laughter, followed by a hint of sadness as Keith turned in his uniform and walked out the front doors for the last time, no longer a staff member, but simply a member of the public.

“If you leave that stupid van outside for much longer, you’re going to get a ticket,” Pidge knocked on their door.

“We’re up,” Lance laughed, working to get himself dressed. All their belongings had been packed, labeled, and stored in the aforementioned moving van the night before, leaving the twenty one and twenty two year old males with only the clothes and items they would need for their journey that day. Keith’s ‘tank’ of a truck, and Lance’s ‘crotch rocket’ had been moved a few days earlier as well, both anxious about the well being of their only modes of transport.

“We’re moving,” Keith breathed into Lance’s ear, making the brunette jump. He hadn’t heard his lover get out of bed, squirming as warm air washed over his skin.

“Yeah, finally,” he smiled, turning to embrace the shaggy haired man, the two sharing a soft kiss.

Saying goodbye to Pidge, and to their home of four years (well, a little less for Keith), resulted in tears for two of the three people involved, Keith rubbing Lance’s back as they were waved off by a just as emotional Pidge. It wasn’t goodbye forever, that would be silly to think so, but ten hours was a long ways to be apart from your lifetime best friend. Lance had filled the fridge with Pidge’s favorite energy drinks, as well as an impressive amount of frozen burritos.

The drive felt so much longer than it honestly was, taking forever, in Lance’s opinion. They knew the route better than possibly anyone else, save for the long haul truckers that made the world go ‘round, stopping at gas stations they knew were the cleanest, skipping those that were questionable, and avoiding entering most major cities. Even with all their travel tricks, it didn’t make the journey any shorter, and Lance alternated between stroking his thumb over his soulmark while gazing out his window, and texting Axel almost continuously.

Sometimes he thought he felt a sensation brush over his mark, even when he wasn’t touching it, and often voiced this to Keith. Part of him was convinced soulmates could feel something when their lovers mark was touched, but there was nothing to state this was true.

“Hey,” Keith said softly, gently shaking Lance’s shoulder to rouse the brunette, the younger male not even aware that he had fallen asleep. “We’re here.”

Lance rubbed as his eyes and smiled as he watched the truck pass under the arch that signalled their entrance to Shirogane Farms.

“We’re home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, folks! I'd love to hear what you thought - kudos are great but I absolutely ADORE comments. Comments keep my muse alive, and when my muse is rockin', I get writin'!

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
